


Remembrance

by Nerel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Destiny, Drama, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Lesbian Character, Poetry -ish, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerel/pseuds/Nerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Brave human, would you like to hear a story?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story contains mentions of self harm and suicide.
> 
> That said, Enjoy!

Long, long time ago, in a kingdom far away there was a legend. 

The story of a soulless monster that inhabited the depts of a lake. 

The tale of a cruel beast that devoured careless passersby. 

The myth of a broken creature that made villagers walk long distances to find other water sources.  


Animals avoided the place.

Adults hid their offspring when luring music filled the air. 

Children were reprimanded for stepping too close.

Even so, people kept disappearing.

-

In the realm there was also a princess.

A reckless child who loved adventure.

A wild woman who couldn’t deny a challenge.

A beautiful flower not made for a vase.

-

One windy night soft echoes of a distant voice caressed her ear.

The full moon bathed the forest.

The lake shone.

The princess could only distinguish the vague figure of a woman.

What was she doing in such a dangerous place?

Why was she so calm?

Who did she sing for?

She looked so lonely…

The princess wanted answers.

She wanted to help.

She wanted to escape her own solitude.

The princess slid down her window.

Bare feet scrapping against cold stone.

The moon as her only guide.

Wind playing with her nightgown.

And so, she ran.

Ran towards the forlorn call.

-

Her blue eyes hidden behind a tree met the melancholic figure.

The faint, naked frame of a woman.

She was beautiful.

Almost ethereal.

Intangible.

But her velvety skin was adorned with scars.

Her long neck.

Her perky breasts.

Her toned stomach.

Her graceful arms.

All of it.

The song faded.

“Do you wish for death?”

“I don’t.”

“Then, what are you doing here?”

“I heard your loneliness.”

“Do you fear me?”

“Why should I?”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

“You don’t look like a monster to me.”

“I am.”

“I don’t care.”

“You should.”

“I won’t.”

The princess sat.

The monster closed her eyes, a painful smile blooming in her face.

“Brave human, would you like to hear a story?”

“Whose story?”

“Mine.”

“Why would you share your story with me?”

“Because you listen.”

“I will lend you an ear.”

-

“Long time ago, there was a princess who was also a knight. She swore to protect her queen alongside other guardians. Between those warriors was also her lover. A ruthless woman, as well as the sweetest and most caring of them all. Her touch could break rocks apart and give the softest caresses. She was like the wind, constantly changing, unstoppable.

They were happy.

Yet, they had a mission.

A mission they avowed to fulfill even over their own lives.

They fought courageously, shielding each other’s backs. Giving their all. But one of them, it doesn’t matter who as they were not two people but one person on the battlefield, missed a blow.

One was like the sea.

The other like the wind.

And as the breeze, she slipped through her fingers.

The ocean’s cry broke the night.

They had won. The battle was over. Their mission accomplished. She knew their lives were at stake. She knew they could die. Still, she couldn’t imagine a life without her. They were destined. She would rebirth. They would met again. But she couldn’t wait. Turning her back to the queen she took her lover’s sword. She was going to break the circle. That way, they would both return again, together, when the time came. But the blade refused to cut her skin. So she ran away. 

Looking for death.

A rest she couldn’t find.

Knives cut her throat, spears crossed her chest, arrows pierced her stomach, rocks slashed her wrists. Yet she remained alive. So she looked for an isolated place and sang, hoping for a new catastrophe that would make the cycle begin again. Waiting for her partner’s return, guiding her with music.

She waited for ages.

But nobody came.

And she was tired.

So out of desperation she decided, she was to become the new cataclysm. She tempted with her voice all who dared to hear and drowned them. At first, it hurt, she cried, but it was needed. Later, she grew accustomed to it. She could feel she was becoming a monster. But she couldn’t stop. She had to do it. For her. As selfish as that was.”

-

The voice died out.

The monster lifted her yes to the sky.

She was crying.

The princess was too.

The echo of a distant memory resonated in her.

 

 

“Michiru…”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so if you notice any mistakes please don't hesitate and tell me.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
